


Meniñ Misiq, Yuri Plisetsky

by nefariously_ethereal



Series: Yuri!!! On Ice One-Shots [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining, Not that much though, POV Alternating, a bit of smut, also they're both 17 in this fic and aren't professional figure skaters, bc they're so gODDAMN OBLIVIOUS, but like they don't realize that theyre dates, cute dates, honestly i love my pining boys, terms of endearment bc they make my knees go WEAK, viktor's an artist!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 13:46:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9184165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nefariously_ethereal/pseuds/nefariously_ethereal
Summary: As Otabek pulled Yuri to Viktor’s exhibit, he turned to look at the elegant braids on the side of Yuri’s head, and at the sparkling glitter lightly resting on his cheekbones.'It doesn’t matter how magnificent they make their art,' Otabek thinks. 'None of them will ever be as beautiful as you.'Yuri realizes that maybe, just maybe, he loves his best friend. Otabek knows he's in love with Yuri from the very beginning.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i love my pining boys but honestly theyre so dumb sometimes

**_Saturday, November 26th_ **

**Instant Messaging** **Chat between: Viktor Nikiforov, Yuri Plisetsky**

**Yuri Plisetsky (Sent 8:45 am)**

viktor

**Yuri Plisetsky (Sent 8:45 am)**

i need ur help

**Yuri Plisetsky (Sent 8:45 am)**

im serious hepl me

**Yuri Plisetsky (Sent 8:46 am)**

help*

**Viktor Nikiforov (Sent 8:47 am)**

Yes Yurio? (✿◠‿◠)

**Yuri Plisetsky (Sent  8:47 am)**

id tell u to stop calling me tht but this is more important

**Viktor Nikiforov (Sent 8:48 am)**

Ooh! What’s so important that you aren’t yelling at me for calling you Yurio? (•⊙ω⊙•)

**Yuri Plisetsky (Sent 8:49 am)**

ok so

**Yuri Plisetsky (Sent 8:49 am)**

what do people do when they hang out

**Viktor Nikiforov (Sent 8:50 am)**

Who are you hanging out with? (=゜ω゜)

**Yuri Plisetsky (Sent 8:50 am)**

who do u think im hanging out with i have like 1 frind

**Yuri Plisetsky (Sent 8:50 am)**

friend*

**Viktor Nikiforov (Sent 8:51 am)**

Otabek? (─‿‿─)

**Yuri Plisetsky (Sent 8:51 am)**

yeh so help me

**Viktor Nikiforov (Sent 8:52 am)**

Try googling ‘what to do with your bf’. That’s what I do! ᵔᴥᵔ

**Yuri Plisetsky (Sent 8:52 am)**

bf stands for best friend roght

**Yuri Plisetsky (Sent 8:52 am)**

right*

**Viktor Nikiforov (Sent 8:52 am)**

Yes! Definitely!  ❀◕ ‿ ◕❀

**Yuri Plisetsky (Sent 9:00 am)**

viktor what the actual fuck??? u lied to me

**Yuru Plisetsky (Sent 9:00am)**

first thing that popped up was ‘50 most romantic things to do with ur boyfriend’

**Viktor Nikiforov (Sent 9:01 am)**

Yes! Otabek is your boy friend, right? <('o'<)

**Viktor Nikiforov (Sent 9:01 am)**

He’s a boy that’s a friend! .=^.^=

**Yuri Plisetsky (Sent 9:02 am)**

i guess youre right

**Yuri Pkisetsky (Sent 9:02 am)**

ill use the list

**Yuri Plisetsky (Sent 9:03 am)**

its not like i have any other options

~~~

“Hey, Beka,” said Yuri. “Wanna hang out today?”

“Of course, _misiq_ _,_ ” Otabek replied. “Where to?”

“Well, you know how you said you’ve never gone mini golfing?”

45 minutes later, Yuri was jokingly yelling at Otabek at the indoor mini putt course. “Otabek _what the fuck_ , you’re such a liar,” Yuri pouted. “Are you sure you’ve never gone mini golfing? Are you cheating? Because there’s no other excuse you could possibly have for being so damn good at this.”

Otabek laughed lightly. “You’re just saying that because I’m _far_ in the lead.”

“ _And_ because we’re on the 17th hole, meaning we’re almost done the stupid game.”

“That too,” Otabek smirked. “Just admit it, you suck at mini golf.”

“Fine,” Yuri groaned. “I admit defeat. Next time we compete in something though, I’ll beat you.”

“If you say so,” Otabek grinned.

“Speaking of next time, are you free next Friday?”

 ~~~ 

**_Friday, December 2nd_ **

Yuri hopped out of his adoptive brother’s car. Slamming the door behind him, he put his hood up and half-walked, half-ran away, not wanting anyone to see who his brother was. “Yurio, wait!” Viktor yelped from inside his car, rolling down the window as quickly as he could. Yuri froze and slowly turned.

Viktor smiled. “Have fun with Otabek!”

Yuri let a small half smile appear on his face. “Yeah, ok. Have fun with the little piggy on your date.”

“Yu- Yurio, I’m not dating Yuuri!” Viktor stammered. “We’re just going out _as friends_. Besides, he’s out of my league.”

Yuri snorted. “Yeah, right. Now go away, I don’t want anyone knowing I’m related to you.”

Viktor waved once more before pulling out of the parking lot. Yuri turned and headed into the giant, pale grey building in front of him. ‘Climber’s Edge’, proclaimed the sign in front of him. It was a small, indoor rock climbing gym that Otabek worked at part time. The smell of sweat and gatorade greeted Yuri as he walked in with his nose scrunched up. There was nobody at the front desk. Yuri stood in front of the cash register, waiting for Otabek to appear. He coughed, and a cloud of chalk blew up into his face, making him cough even more.

“Seung, is that you- Oh no, are you okay?” someone asked. Yuri looked up to see an older man he’d never met before. He had tan skin and black hair, and a fringe that reached his eyebrows. The mystery man smiled brightly at him before continuing. “I’m Phichit. Sorry, my boyfriend’s supposed to be managing the desk because my friend who’s _supposed_ to be running it is going out on a date soon, but I guess Seung-Gil must have ran off somewhere. How can I help you?”

“I’m looking for Otabek. Is he-”

Phichit cut him off. “Oh my god, no way. You’re Yuri?”

Yuri blinked. “Uh, yeah. Why?”

“Y’know, after all the times I’ve heard Otabek talk about you and your pirozhki, I always thought you’d be _taller_.”

“What is _that_ supposed to mean?” he scowled.

“Not that there’s anything wrong with you being short!” Phichit laughed. “Actually, it’s a good thing that you’re short. You’re pocket-sized!” he exclaimed in delight. “It’s just that Otabek talks about you a lot, mostly about how you seem rude and arrogant at first but you’re actually super nice and cute, and for some reason always angry. Don’t worry though, from the way he speaks about you, you seem like an amazing person! I kind of just pictured you to be a massive, muscular Russian boy with a soft side for Otabek, though.”

Yuri blinked again. Otabek… talked about him? With that much admiration? _I had no idea,_ Yuri thought, _that someone would ever think I’m that amazing._

As Phichit opened his mouth again ( _probably to gossip more about Otabek_ , Yuri chuckled), someone leaped over the counter to tackle him onto the ground. With a startled yelp, Phichit and the mysterious attacker went tumbling to the ground.

Yuri ran around the front desk to see Phichit and Otabek in a heap on the floor. “Otabek, what the fuck?” said Yuri, eyes wide open. “Two things: One, I had no idea you were capable of doing that. Two, why the fuck did you tackle Phichit?”

Otabek got up and dusted himself off. “That’s not important, _meniñ misiq_. So, where are we going now?” he said smoothly.

Unnoticed by Yuri, Otabek whipped his head around to throw a glare at Phichit that clearly said _don’t-fucking-do-that-ever-again-if-you-want-to-live_.

Yuri smiled. “Are you up for some Netflix and chill?”

“W-What?” Otabek sputtered. Behind Yuri’s back, Phichit was silently doubling over in laughter.

“We’re going to watch _Doctor Who_ until we pass out.” Yuri explained as he dragged Otabek out of the building.

Phichit watched them go, still cackling at the look on Otabek’s face.

~~~

It was 2 o’clock in the morning at the Nikiforov household when Viktor finally got back home. He sighed happily, his thoughts filled with Yuuri Katsuki’s lips and hair and eyes and the little blush that had appeared on his cheeks when Viktor had dared to place a soft kiss on his mouth. A quiet snore snapped him out of his thoughts. He looked over to see two young boys huddled together on the couch with _Doctor Who_ still playing quietly on the tv. Viktor smiled affectionately. Yuri’s head was on top of Otabek’s, and Otabek’s head was resting on Yuri’s right shoulder. His right arm was hugging the other boy. Yuri’s right arm was slung around Otabek’s waist, his hand lightly grasping the other’s waist. Their legs were tangled together; it looked impossible to separate them without waking at least one of them up. Viktor gently placed a blanket on top of the two young boys before turning off the tv and the lights and going up to bed.

~~~

**_Saturday, December 10th_ **

“Yuri, I need to tell you something in case we don’t make it out of here.”

Yuri whipped around, a crazed look on his face. “Don’t say that,” he hissed. “Don’t you _dare_ say that. We’ll make it out, Beka, we _have to._ ”

Otabek was panting on the floor. “Yuri, I can’t do this anymore. We don’t have much time left. Just let me _tell you-”_

“ _Otabek Altin, don’t you dare_. You’re going to make it out of here, okay? Even if I have to sacrifice myself to make sure that happens.” Yuri promised.

“Yuri…”

“TIME’S UP,” a booming voice said. “YOUR GROUP HAS FAILED TO ESCAPE.”

The double doors that Yuri had been desperately clawing at, trying to find a way out, slowly creaked open. A blinding light flooded into the room, and someone’s shadow blocked the only way out.

“Wow. You guys suck,” said Viktor. “You were in there for more than an hour, meaning you went _way_ over the time limit, and didn’t find a way out? That was one of the _easy_ rooms!” he cackled.

Yuuri laughed from behind his (new) boyfriend. “He’s got a point, Yuri. I mean, we got out in 30 minutes, and Viktor was completely incompetent. He didn’t help at all!”

“Hey!” Viktor yelled in mock-hurt. Yuuri smiled and said kindly, “I’m joking, Viktor. You were very helpful.” Behind Viktor’s back, Yuuri made eye contact with Yuri and shook his head, mouthing the word ‘ _no’_ repeatedly.

Yuri frowned. “Yeah, well, Otabek was useless! He helped for half an hour, then gave up and sat on the floor, moping, for the rest of the time we were in there.”

Otabek shoved Yuri lightly on the shoulder. “I was tired,” he said defensively. “And hungry. What are we eating for lunch?”

Yuuri perked up at the mention of food. “Oh! I was thinking we could eat at Minako’s bar. She said that she was trying a new katsudon recipe that she wanted me to try.”

“Ok, but if we go, you have to tell Minako that _I_ was the one that asked you out,” said Viktor grumpily. “She doesn’t believe me.”

~~~

After eating bowls of katsudon with Yuuri and Viktor, Yuri and Otabek parted ways with them, choosing to walk around the neighbourhood for a bit instead of going straight home.

“Ok,” Viktor had said. “Just make sure you don’t do anything I wouldn’t do.” He gave an exaggerated wink to Otabek, making the latter blush a deep red. “Stay warm, Yurio, Otabek!” he sang, before taking Yuuri’s hand and dragging him to his car.

Now, the two boys were alone, strolling down a street filled with shops. “Look, Beka!” Yuri exclaimed. He was pointing at a cat onesie displayed on a mannequin. “It even comes with little claws!” he said gleefully.

A few shops down, the silence had become somewhat overbearing. Otabek frowned. It wasn’t a comfortable silence, but an awkward one. Maybe now was the right time to ask Yuri out (for real this time). Mustering up the courage, he spoke.

“Yuri-”

“Otabek-”

The two started talking at the same time. Otabek waved the other on. “Go ahead,” he said. “You first.”

“I wanted to ask… Have you ever fallen in love?” Yuri asked softly, scuffing his feet together.

Otabek froze. _Does he know?_

Chancing a glance, Otabek looked up… to see Yuri with his head down, fiddling with the zipper on his coat. _No, he doesn’t._

“I… I don’t know if it’s love.”

At this, Yuri looked up. “What do you mean?” he asked curiously.

Otabek sighed. “Well- It’s hard to explain. I mean, we’re young. We’re only 17. But for me… love is whatever you want it to be. It’s what makes you smile when you don’t feel like smiling. It’s… It’s when you call them, late at night, just to hear their voice. It’s the good morning texts sent, each and every day. It’s when you look at them, with stars in your eyes, because that person is and always will be your world. It’s when you care for someone _so goddamn much_ you would do anything to make them happy, _it’s how I feel about y_ -”

Otabek stopped talking.

Yuri was staring at him with his jaw dropped. “I…” he trailed off. _But… That’s what we do, that’s how I_ **_feel_ ** _,_ said Yuri to himself, still in a daze.

Otabek flushed and turned around. “If that’s what love is, then the answer is yes.”

_Does Otabek love me?_

Otabek started walking down the street. “C’mon, _misiq_ _,_ ” he said softly. “We still have a lot left to see.”

Yuri watched him walk a few more steps, then shook his head and jogged to catch up with his friend. He turned his head to the side to look carefully at the side of Otabek’s face, gazing at the sharp angles and soft lips of the Kazakh boy’s face that he had memorized so long ago.

_Do I love him?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kazakh to english translations!  
> meniñ misiq- my kitten  
> misiq- kitten
> 
> hmu on tumblr!  
> main: [ @nefariously-ethereal ](http://nefariously-ethereal.tumblr.com/)  
> yuri on ice and voltron: [ @spacegays-onice ](https://spacegays-onice.tumblr.com/)


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> no proofreading we post updates without double-checking everything like men

**_Wednesday, December 14th_ **

**Instant Messaging** **Chat Between: Otabek Altin, Yuri Plisetsky**

**Yuri Plisetsky (Sent 4:31 pm)**

hey youre done your club thing right

**Otabek Altin (Sent 4:51 pm)**

I am now

**Otabek Altin (Sent 4:51 pm)**

And it’s not just a club

**Otabek Altin (Sent 4:52 pm)**

It’s figure skating

**Yuri Plisetsky (Sent 4:53 pm)**

yeah ok whatever

**Yuri Plisetsky (Sent 4:53 pm)**

so uh viktor wanted me to ask u about something thats pretty important for him

**Otabek Altin (Sent 4:54 pm)**

What is it

**Otabek Altin (Sent 4:57 pm)**

Yuri?

**Otabek Altin (Sent 4:59 pm)**

Are you gonna tell me or what

 

Otabek sighed, then put his phone into his pocket. He hiked his bag onto his shoulder and started walking to his motorbike when all of a sudden his phone started buzzing. ‘Incoming call from: Yuri Plisetsky’, it read on the screen. Otabek frowned quizzically before answering.

“What is it?” he asked. Nobody answered. Otabek sighed again. “Yuri, if you don’t say anything in the next 10 seconds, I’m hanging up.” There was a groan that didn’t sound like Yuri (Not that Otabek would _know_ what Yuri’s groans sounded like or anything, it’s just that this person sounded older), and a scuffling sound, before someone said cheerfully, “Hello Otabek!”

“Oh. Hi Viktor. What’s the important thing you wanted to ask me?”

“Yurio was wondering if you wanted to be his date!”

Otabek nearly dropped his phone on the ground. “His- His _what_ ?” _Holy shit,_ Otabek thought. _Holy shit, is Viktor setting us up? This is… This is a dream come true._

There was another scuffling sound coming from his phone. This time, it was Yuri talking. “Um- He’s, uh, talking about his art show. Vitya’s telling me I can’t go if I don’t bring a plus one so, um, he thought it would be a good idea to ask you. You don’t _have_ to if you don’t want to, but I just… thought it might be fun if we went together.”

Otabek didn’t answer. He was still in shock.

“Never- never mind. I can ask someone el-”

“I-Yes. Yes. I want to go. It’d be g- great. Uh,” Otabek stammered. He was grateful that there was no one around him, otherwise they’d see him become a blushing, stuttering mess.

“I’ll uh… see you on Friday then.” Yuri hung up.

Otabek leaned heavily against his motorcycle. _Did that just happen?_

 

**Instant Messaging** **Chat Between: Otabek Altin, Yuri Plisetsky**

**Yuri Plisetsky (Sent 5:07 pm)**

its black tie, btw, dress nicely

**Yuri Plisetsky (Sent 5:08 pm)**

we’ll pick u up friday at 6

 

_That just happened._

~~~

**_Friday, December 16th_ **

Yuri Plisetsky was dressed and ready to leave at exactly 5:28 that evening. _Why am I so nervous, it’s not like this is an actual date. Right?_

Viktor bounded down the stairs without his pants on. “Mama and Papa are meeting us there,” he said. “Yuuri should be here soon.”

“Put your fucking pants on, Vitya,” snarled Yuri. “We have to leave soon to pick up Otabek.”

Viktor paused on his way back up. “Is that why you’ve been so grumpy this afternoon, Yurio? Because you’re nervous about your first date with Otabek?”

Yuri flipped him off.

~~~

At 6 o’clock sharp, they pulled up in front of Otabek’s house. “Go get him, tiger,” cheered Viktor. Yuuri smiled endearingly at his boyfriend’s words.

Yuri rolled his eyes before stepping out of the backseat. Steadily, he made his way to the front door, wiped his sweaty palms on his pants, and knocked.

As soon as his knuckles hit the wood, it swung open. Yuri looked up to make eye contact with his ‘date’, then slowly scanned the rest of his body. With a slimming, charcoal grey suit, and a small pink flower in the pocket of his jacket, Otabek looked red carpet worthy. _Holy shit,_ thought Yuri. _He looks hot, what the fuck do I do_.

Finally done examing Otabek, Yuri looked back up to see his friend refusing to make eye contact, not bothering to hide his light pink cheeks

~~~

“This is boring,” grumbled Yuri. “There’s nobody our age to hang out with.”

Otabek shrugged. “It’s for Viktor. Besides, I want to look around a bit and see the art.”

Yuri looked at him hesitantly. He tugged on Yuri’s sleeve. “I’m sure the artists have created amazing pieces.” he said insistently.

As Otabek pulled Yuri to Viktor’s exhibit, he turned to look at the elegant braids on the side of Yuri’s head, and at the sparkling glitter lightly resting on his cheekbones.

_It doesn’t matter how magnificent they make their art. None of them will ever be as beautiful as you._

~~~

**_Saturday, December 24th_ **

“C’mon, Otabek, we still have so much to see,” panted Yuri as he towed the other boy down the street. They were at the local Christmas market, surrounded by jolly vendors and crowded booths, strung-up lights and hanging mistletoe. The smell of eggnog, peppermint, and chocolate mingled in the air, somehow creating a pleasant aroma.

The two wandered past countless booths, all filled with different merchandise. There was one selling 20 kinds of fudge, another giving samples of cheese and wine, and yet another selling various stocking stuffers. Yuri stopped at that booth, quickly buying a little dark blue charm with a gold lining in the shape of a figure skate. _This is nice,_ he thought. _It matches with Otabek’s skating jacket and bag._

They spent an hour, going all around the bustling streets, then finally decided to take a break in a little cafe that was away from the crowds. The bell hanging above the door tinkled lightly as they walked in, stomping the snow off their boots. “I’ll get the drinks,” said Otabek. “You can grab a table for us.”

Yuri sat down at a small, round, oak table by a frosted window. Taking his glove off, he started drawing on the window, the heat from his fingertips warming the cold surface. A few minutes later, Otabek arrived carrying two big mugs. “I got a peppermint hot chocolate,” he said, placing the mugs down in front of Yuri. “And a caramel latte. Which one do you want, _misiq_?”

“I’m in the mood for a hot chocolate,” Yuri said. He grasped the mug in front of him and took a small sip. “This.. This tastes delicious!” he exclaimed in joy. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, then continued talking. "I've been meaning to ask, what does ' _misiq_ ' mean? You always call me it." Yuri questioned.

Otabek smiled. "It means 'kitten' in Kazakh. Cute, right? Just like you." _Shit, I didn't mean to say that out loud,_ thought Otabek.

Yuri gulped surreptitiously. _He thinks I'm cute?_  Without thinking, he took a big gulp and scorched his tongue. “Shit!” he spat. “I burned my tongue.”

Otabek laughed. “Maybe if you weren’t such an idiot, this wouldn’t have-” “Beka, shut the fuck up and get me a class of _cold_ water.” Otabek chuckled on more time for good measure, then stood to get a water.

When Otabek came back, Yuri grabbed the glass out of his friend’s hand, and started gulping it down and spilling some of it on him as a result. Otabek looked at him in amusement before-

“Fuck!” Yuri groaned. Otabek stood rigidly, ready to run away with a fluttering feeling in his stomach and a not-so-secret bulge in his pants, because his _very attractive best friend_ had just groaned ‘fuck’ in a somewhat wanton way, his white shirt was stuck to his body because of the water he had spilt all over himself, not leaving much to the imagination, and now Yuri was sitting in his seat, _panting._ “I spilt water all over myself,” Yuri grumbled, somewhat out of breath from chugging the entire glass of water, tongue still somewhat throbbing from the heat of the hot chocolate. “But at least my mouth isn’t on fire anymore.”

 _I’m so fucking gay for him,_ Otabek whimpered to himself.

~~~

**_Sunday, December 25th_ **

Viktor bounded excitedly to the front door when he heard a persistent knocking on it. “Come in, _moya lyubov_!” he sang, swinging the door open. “Hello, Yuu- You’re not Yuuri,” he said, tilting his head to the side. “Hello Otabek! Yurio’s waiting for you in his room.”

Otabek nodded in acknowledgement, then ran up the stairs to Yuri’s bedroom. He pushed the door open and stepped inside, only to see a big lump on the bed. “.... Yuri?” he said hesitantly, moving to prod said lump. The lump squirmed, then the blanket was tugged somewhat off, revealing Yuri’s dishelved hair and angry eyes. Otabek took a step back, a bit scared of his furious friend.

“I _fucking_ hate Viktor,” he hissed menacingly. “He stole all my clothes and left behind this ugly Christmas sweater, and I refuse to leave my bed wearing this monstrosity.” A few strands of blond hair fell down from where it was tangled at the top of Yuri’s head, blocking his vision. Otabek took two steps forward and kneeled, then reached out to push a strand out of the way. He tucked it behind Yuri’s ear, then made to push back another strand when he realized how close he was to the other boy’s face. He froze, inhaling a sharp breath, with the tips of his finger still gently touching the soft, smooth skin in front of him. Slowly, he rested his palm on Yuri’s cheek, and when he didn’t do anything to stop him, caressed it gently. He leaned forward slightly, pushing his forehead against Yuri’s. Their eyes meet.

_Holy fucking crap, is this happening?_

Covertly, Otabek used his other hand to pinch his leg, hard. His face twitched as he tried to hide the wince that threatened to burst out of his mouth.

_Ok, this is definitely happening._

As he watched, Yuri’s eyes fluttered shut and his face tilted down, angling his lips down in a way that seemed to say ‘kiss-me-right-now-or-else’. Gulping his nervousness down, Otabek closed his own eyes and pushed his mouth forward hesitantly, gradually growing closer. Slowly, deliberately, he brushed his lips against Yuri’s, relishing the closeness between them. He pressed a shy kiss to the corner of the other boy’s mouth, feeling the puff of air Yuri let out from his mouth as he did so. Grasping the other’s face with both palms, Otabek pulled down quickly, tugging his friend off the bed and onto his lap. He sat down with his legs stretched out, with Yuri straddling him, breathing heavily as he leaned forward again, this time to kiss the other boy on the lips. Their lips met, and Otabek’s world _exploded._

He was holding onto Yuri desperately, one hand on the small of his back, the other on his neck, pulling him as close as humanly possible. Yuri _melted_ against him, turning into putty in Otabek’s hands, letting out a little whimper every now and then. Yuri rested his left hand on the floor, and forcibly pushed his other hand _up Otabek’s shirt._ Otabek inhaled sharply, feeling the small, cold hand currently situated on his chest lazily trail downwards. He felt Yuri’s hand unzip the zipper of his jeans when all of a sudden, the door flew open behind them.

“Oh- Uh- Sorry!” yelped Yuuri from the door, frantically slapping his hand over his eyes. Otabek and Yuri scrambled away from each other, chests heaving, with bright red cheeks. “Um. We’re going to eat soon and Viktor asked me to get you two. I didn’t… um. See you downstairs,” rambled Yuuri, turning on the heel of his foot and scrambling to get down the stairs.

“So,” Yuri said breathlessly.

“So.”

“That was… something”

Otabek grinned dazedly. “That was something, alright.”

“So, uh… Are we… Y’know. Dating,” Yuri mumbled.

“If dating you means getting more kisses like that, _misiq_ , then _hell yeah_ we’re dating.”

Yuri shoved him. “No, seriously. Do you like me?”

“You mean do I _like_ like you?”

“ _B_ _eka_.”

Otabek sighed. “You’re kind of stupid.”

“Beka, I swear to _all things holy,_ if you don’t answer the _fucking_ question-”

“I’m just saying, you’ve gotta be next level stupid if you-”

“Otabek _fucking_ Altin, stop insulting me and just tell me!”

Otabek gave Yuri a toothy smile. “I’ve loved you since forever, you absolute idiot.”

 

_And I’ll never stop loving you._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aaaaaand thats what i wrote instead of my english essay
> 
> hmu on tumblr!  
> main: [ @nefariously-ethereal ](http://nefariously-ethereal.tumblr.com/)  
> yuri on ice and voltron: [ @spacegays-onice ](https://spacegays-onice.tumblr.com/)
> 
> thx for reading friends


End file.
